The Mark of Athena
by Greek Patronus
Summary: How I think is gonna be The Mark of Athena.
1. Annabeth 1

_Hello. This is my first Percy Jackson fanfic and __English is not my first language, so if there are some mistakes don't hate, it's not that easy._

_Comment telling me if you liked it and what do you think about it. Tell me if you want me to upload another chapter :)_

* * *

><p>Annabeth<p>

Everyone in the ship must be hating Annabeth right now, but she couldn't help it, after 8 months searching she was finally going to see Percy. She ran from side to side just to find lots of kids in purple shirts down there waiting with fear for the ship to land, but none of then was the boy she was looking for.

"Annabeth, relax, you're going to see him, but we have to land first." said Jason standing next to her. He had a sort of worried looked, but Annabeth didn't know why, he was going to see all his old friends. Tough it most be frightening to go back to a world you don't remember anything about, maybe he had remembered something he had left here at camp, maybe someone he didn't want to see.

"Before we land, is someone down there?" shouted Leo.

"No! It's clear." answered a girl's voice coming from land.

"Reyna." Jason murmured as the worry look got worse.

He was holding his sword with both hands so hard that his knuckles were white.

"Who?" asked Annabeth, but Jason was too into his thoughts to listen to her.

Then Leo started typing codes on his monitor keyboard and moving the controllers from side to side as they slowly descended to the grounds of Camp Jupiter.

The ship touched the floor with a little shake and the stairs opened. They had settled that Jason would go down first to let Romans know we were friends, then would go Leo being the captain of the ship and then everyone else.

The Romans weren't that friendly, so they had to make a white flag to indicate that they had come in peace. Annabeth hoped that the flag plus Jason saved them from a Roman attack, but she still was nervous.

"Good luck, Jason." said Piper kissing him on the cheek. Jason went out of the warship without even looking at her. Reyna, Annabeth thought, that was Jason's problem.

The instant Jason stepped on the fist stair the Romans started cheering.

"Jason!" said the voice of the girl who had talked a minute ago. "You see? They're friends, Greeks gave us back our praetor!"

"Greeks?" the crowd started whispering "Graecus! They had come to fight, they took Jason and made him one of them!" shouted a boy shutting everyone else.

Everybody stayed quiet as while Romans decided if to attack or to accept our peace offering. Annabeth really wished they chose the second option. They were thousands agains five of them and they would just have to take off as fast as possible until they reached an agreement, they couldn't fight them, that wasn't the point of all this.

"Shut up, Octavian. I'm Greek and still I am your new praetor. And my girlfriend and friends are up there." when Annabeth heard this her heart was going out her chest. She looked at the stairs where Leo was going out, it was her turn to see the Roman camp and Percy.

She went down the stairs looking around. She couldn't believe that after all this time looking for him she was actually going to see the boy. But, what if he didn't remember her? What if he had find a new girlfriend? But then she saw a black haired and green eyes boy looking at her smiling and she forgot about everything else. She ran all the way down and jumped into his arms.

"I've miss you, seaweed brain." she told him enjoying the familiar touch and the warmth his arms gave her. And hoping he didn't push her and attacked her with Riptide.

"I've miss you too, wise girl." he answered giving her a short kiss on the lips.

And in that moment everything was perfect. All she had been waiting for all this time. She was with Percy and he remembered her, she couldn't ask for anything else.

"So you didn't forget me." she asked.

"I forgot everything but you, a little gift from Hera."

"Hera. I hate her more now." she said getting rid of his arms and looking around her. Piper had went down and was next to Jason staring at Leo and a Roman girl that were giving confused looks at each other.

"Sammy?" the girl was saying.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think about Leo, is he Sammy?<em>


	2. Jason 2

Jason

The moment Jason went out the ship Reyna had jump to his arms. He remembered her completely now, he remembered how attracted he had felt to her. But the last eight months with Piper has been much better than a year with Reyna. He just didn't know how to tell her. "Hi, Reyna, remember I disappeared for a few months? Well, I found this girl, Piper, and she's better than you. Sorry, but I didn't even remember you when I first saw her." He just hoped Reyna wasn't one of the seven that had to board the ship.

Now he was thankful that Leo and this Roman girl were causing a little interest in Piper so she didn't see when Reyna had tackle hug him minutes ago. He had told the camp praetor he was going to say hello to his old friends and he went to see why Piper and Leo were so interested on the girl.

When he stood next to Piper he recognized Hazel, she was looking Leo with a really confused look.

"Sammy?" she was saying. "How can this be real?"

Leo was staring at her with the same confuse look, but Jason couldn't tell if it was because he didn't understand a thing or because he was understanding everything.

"Sorry, I don't know any Sammy. But I'm better, I'm Leo Valdez, nice to meet you." Said Leo shaking hands with Hazel.

"Valdez? Leo, Valdez?" Hazel looked even more confused now, if that was possible.

"Yeah, that's my last name, it's Mexican. What's going on?"

He looked around for answer but nobody gave them to him.

"Just like Sammy, right?" asked a boy in a Camp Jupiter shirt. He was holding hands with Annabeth, so Jason supposed he was the famous Percy Jackson.

"Just like Sammy." Hazel agreed.

"What's going on?" asked Annabeth.

"We'll explain in the ship. This is Hazel Levesque" said Percy "Hazel, this is-"

"Annabeth, I know. Nice to meet you at last. I'm Hazel, daughter of Pluto." Interrupted Hazel.

Annabeth let go of Percy to shake hands with the girl and looked at her with interest.

"Pluto. Hades, right?" asked Piper. Hazel nodded. "I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Hi, Hazel. Nice to see you again." Jason said smiling at her.

"Hi, Jason, we've missed you. Reyna missed you the most, she didn't choose a new praetor until today." Now Jason's avoid-all-about-Reyna plan was ruined. Piper had heard that and he was sure she would ask him who Reyna was the moment they had an alone time on the ship.

Then, for Jason's relieve, a boy with a large and stoutly-built frame and a baby face took all Hazel's attention. Jason has never seen him before, but he had a Camp Jupiter shirt.

"Why didn't you invite me to your little reunion?" he said trying to take Hazel's hand, but for some reason she didn't let him.

"Guys, this is Frank Zhang, son of Mars." said Hazel quickly trying to hide her rejection towards Frank. "He's on the fifth cohort too." she told Jason.

"You must be Jason, right? People here are crazy about you." said Frank shaking Jason's hand.

Then Jason saw Reyna walking to them. All the other demigods had dispersed around camp to keep with their day activities.

"Percy, we've got to decide who's going on the quest, the prophecy said there were seven demigods. But how are you so sure about these four being the ones?" said Reyna standing next to Percy and Annabeth.

"We've been said by Hera we were the ones on the prophecy." Said Jason nervous, he didn't want Reyna to be the last demigod on the prophecy, it must be Annabeth or somebody else, but please not Reyna.

"And don't forget what the sleepy dirt lady said." added Leo.

"What?" said Reyna most confused than ever staring at Leo. "Nevermind, let's discuss this in the Principia."

They walked down Via Principalis to the Principia. The streets were filled with roman demigods that walked to their latin classes or to their combat lessons and with Lares. The house gods didn't surprise Jason as he had been in Camp Jupiter before, but Annabeth, Piper and Leo saw them as they were seeing things.

Finally they arrived to the Principia where were all the Centurions and Senators waiting for them. Everyone but Nico DiAngelo, the Pluto child.

"Perfect, more graecus in the Principia. Our ancestors would be ashamed." Said Octavian while he chose a stuffed animal from the pile.

"What are graecus, and why is he holding a stuffed hipo?" asked Piper to Jason's ear so only he could hear her.

"Graecus means Greek in latin and he's our Augur, kind of the Oracle of Camp Half-Blood. He 'kills' the stuffed animals like they did with the real animal back in rome to get a prophecy. I prefer Rachel's way if you ask me." he answered.

"Keep the comments to yourself, Octavian." said Reyna sitting in one of the high-backed chairs, next to the her silver and gold greyhounds. "You may sit in the other chair, Percy."

"Ah? Sure." he said leaving Annabeth's side and sitting next to Reyna. "So, we're here to see who's going on the quest?"

Jason looked around the room, he saw the image of Romulus and Remus on the ceiling, the medals and banners on the walls. It was just like he remembered so he couldn't understand why it felt different, and then he saw it, just in the center, where had been an empty display stand for years, was the Camp eagle. Jason had never seen it, but it lighted the room, there was no longer the ashamed and sad mood of having loose the Camp symbol.

"The eagle! Where was it? How did you find it?" he asked Reyna.

"Percy, Hazel and Frank brought it back from their quest, they returned the honor to the fifth cohort." she simply answered. "Now, I know you've got to go so let's do this quick. Who are the ones Juno've chosen for the quest?"

"Hera told me, Piper and Leo that we were three from the prophecy of seven." Jason answered.

"And she told Percy, Hazel and Frank they were the other three. But who's the other one?" said Hank, the centurion of the third cohort.

Silence flooded the room as everyone waited fro someone to talk and answer the question everyone had made to themselves all this time.

"Juno told me that Annabeth must go. And Ella said part of a prophecy she had read where they talked about a daughter of Athena." Said Percy breaking the silence.

"A prophecy about a daughter of Athena? Where did she found it?" asked Octavian. Having a sudden interest in the harpy.

"I don't know, she used to live in a library, maybe there. It said something like wisdom daughter walks alone, the mark of Athena burns throught Rome."

Leo shifted uncomfortably where he was standing as he looked for something in his tools belt to play with.

"Burns? Like fire destroying the city? It said an Athena's daughter, right? Nothing about Hephaestus." asked Leo nerviously.

"No, I'm sure it was Athena." Said Percy, but that didn't seemed to calm Leo.

"So, the daughter of Athena is the seventh?" said Reyna.

"How do we know if he's not lying?" said Octavian accusingly. "We should ask for a prophecy."

"And how do we know if you are not lying when you tell the prophecy?" asked Percy ready to punch the augur in the face.

"Percy was not lying, Octavian. My greyhounds would know it. And the camp have named him our new praetor, you should thrust him."

"So, can we go now?" asked Piper shyly.

"Yeah. There's no time to waste. Camp Jupiter wishes you the best of lucks on your quest." said Reyna.

They were leaving the Principia and Jason was feeling relieved that Reyna wasn't the seventh on the prophecy.

"Jason! Wait!" shouted Reyna after him ruining his few minutes of happiness. "I wanted to talk to you before you left."

"Yeah, sure." he answered reluctantly. "Be right back. Don't leave without me." and then he took Piper by the hand and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He wasn't seeing Reyna, but he could feel the anger going up to her face.


	3. Jason 3

_Hi, sorry for taking so long to upload the chapter, I know it's short but it was christmas and I had no time to write. Tell me what you think about it :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jason<strong>_

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" said Jason casually when the others had gone out of sight.

"What was that?" asked Reyna hysterical, her face was red with anger and her hands by her side in a fist.

Jason felt really guilty, but he had made a decision and the girl he had chose was Piper. He acted as nothing had happened but he knew what Reyna was talking about. Moments ago he had kissed Piper on purpose in front of Reyna. He knew it wasn't the best idea, angering a daughter of Bellona, but either way he told her he wasn't in love with her she would be angry.

"What was what?" he said innocently.

"You know what. You kissed her! I've been waiting for you all this time, to see you again. When you disappeared I was freaking out. I had to stop Octavian or any other to take your spot as a Praetor, I couldn't believe you were gone. And now, the first day I see you, you kiss other girl! I'm in love with you Jason, I've always been."

"Look, I'm sorry Reyna, but I really love that girl. Juno took all my memories, I couldn't even remember you, and you deserve better, someone that really loves you. Percy Jackson, the only thing he remembered was Annabeth, right? So that's real love. I liked you, Reyna, but I wasn't in love with you. I'm sorry." saying that, Jason turned and walk away.

"Don't you think this is over, Jason Grace, I'll fight for you!" yelled Reyna running after him.

Jason couldn't think of anyway Reyna could fight for him. He and Piper were going to Greece, how could she fight for him if they weren't together, not even close.

Jason arrived where the ship had landed. Everyone was waiting for him at land, Hazel, Frank and Percy were saying goodbye to their friends, and Leo, Piper and Annabeth were at the stairs talking. When he got close, Piper started walking to him. Then, in the middle of the way she stopped and stared at a spot besides Jason. The hero turned to his back and saw Reyna with an insane look rushing towards Piper with her weapon in hand. Jason tried to stop her but it was too late, she was in front of Piper who had taken Katoptis, her dagger, out and was pointing it at Reyna. The Roman girl had stopped, but hadn't lower her dagger.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" asked Piper.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You come out from nowhere and take away my boyfriend!" said Reyna furiously.

"What are you talking about?" said Piper in disconcert lowering her weapon.

"Jason! I'm talking about him. We were in love and we almost kissed, but then Juno makes him disappear and you take advantage of his loss of memory to make him fall in love with you!" Reyna was getting even closer to Piper, her face redder and a crazy look in her eyes.

"Look, Reyna, I didn't know you and Jason had something and I'm sorry if I ruined your relationship. But I didn't know anything about you, it wasn't my intention. You don't wanna fight with me, it's all fine." Piper said all with so much confidence and naturality that it took Jason a few seconds to realize she was charmspeaking Reyna, she had been practicing and had really improved her qualities.

"Oh, I haven't see it that way. Sorry, we don't need to fight." Said Reyna lowering her dagger and walking away from Piper.

"She's charmspeaking you! Can't you see it?" yelled somebody from the crow of Roman campers.

Reyna turned right back to Piper and caught her out of guard "You dare to charmspeak me!" But this time Jason was ready and stood between the two girls "Stop it, Reyna! There was nothing between us, I was never in love with you. Sorry, but we have most important things to think right now. Tthe world may be in a war in a few weeks and it's not time to be discussing this." He took Piper's hand and turned to his friends "Shall we go now?"


	4. Hazel 4

Hazel

Hazel couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Leo, he and Sammy where so alike, they had the same surname, so they should be distand relatives. But to feel she was in front of her old best friend and almost boyfriend again was the best feeling she had ever felt since she came back from the Under World, the best, even maybe better than her kiss with Frank. But she couldn't let herself think that way, she had finally moved on from her past and had the courage to kiss Frank, she couldn't ruined it all for a boy that wasn't even what she thought.

She decided to think about that later, something told her it was going to be a long trip to Greece, and that she would have lots of free time to think.

She walked next to Frank, Percy and Jason through the crow of confused Romans that wouldn't stop looking at them as they passed by. The fifth cohort was just like she remembered, as nothing had happened, as she hadn't been out for what seemed like years. She went to her bed and packed some of her camp's purple shirts and a pair of jeans on a backpack. Then she rested on the bed and watched as the boys search for their own clothes.

"Have you missed camp, Jason?" Hazel asked as the boy finished packing his old shirts and stuff that had been intact since he left.

"Not really, I mean, I didn't remembered any of this things." He said throwing all the things he had collected in his backpack and putting away all the stuff he didn't find usefull for the quest.

"That encounter with Reyna was quite dramatic, huh?" Said Percy sitting on his bed as he finished packing.

"Yeah." Jason answered pensive "Well, let's go, before Leo burns the whole place." The old paretor said casually standing with his pack on his back. Piper immediately turned to Leo, placing her hand on the pocket she had his stick.

"With 'burns' you mean-" Asked Frank carefully, watching Jason with fear.

"Oh, right. He's a son of Hephaestus, the Greek god of fire, so he can summon fire when he wants to. Don't put that face, it's not dangerous, he can control it, most of the times." Said Jason watching Frank's face turn to scared to terrified.

"And he's going on the quest with us?" He asked worried.

"Erm, yeah, he's like the captain, without him we don't move." Said Jason confused as he saw Leo falling heavily on the bed. "What's his problem with fire?"

"Long story, we'll tell you later." Said Percy watching his friend fall into depression.

Piper moved to Frank's bed and tried to stand him up, but he seemed to be glued to the bed. "Let's go, Frank, we have to get back to the ship" She said as she pulled his arm.

"I'm not gonna board that ship!" He said like a little kid taking his arm from Piper's hand.

Percy stood up with his backpack hanging from one of his shoulders. "Why don't we take the things to the ship while you guys talk?" He grabbed Jason by the elbow, picked up Piper and Frank's packs in one hand and walked away.

Piper sat awkwardly next to the chinese-canadian boy. She had promised him that nothing would happend to the piece of wood his life deppended on, and she knew it wasn't going to be an easy task, but having a burning child on board didn't make it any easier.

"Frank, I made you a promise, and I still keep it, I won't let Leo get close to the stick, nothing is gonna happen." She said comfortingly.

"You promise?" said Frank sitting down.

"Promise. Let's go." Hazel said taking Frank's hand in hers and taking him to the door. They had a long journey to come, and everybody knew it wasn't going to be easy to get to Greece or to fight what was there, but while Frank was by her side Hazel wouldn't care, not even if they had to face storms of fire or foes with arms in the Doors of Death.


	5. Percy 5

Percy

When Percy saw Annabeth walking down that ship he could swear his heart skipped a beat. She was wearing one of her orange camp t-shirts and a pair of jeans. She had her Yankees baseball cap on her head and her beautiful golden blonde hair fell from the back in a ponytail. She wasn't wearing anything out of common or special, but for Percy she looked stunning.

After weeks without his girlfriend -without seeing her, talking to her or kissing her– all he wanted to do was to hold her thigh and to never let go. But now he was going on a quest with her, like in the old times. And he was going to have all the time he wanted to get back the time lost with her on their way to Greece.

When Percy, Hazel, Jason and Frank arrived from the fifth cohort they saw Tyson and Ella, the harpy, talking happily with Annabeth. Percy hadn't seen his cyclop brother since he warmed them about the warship landing on the camp.

"Tyson! Where were you? You are coming with us, aren't you? We need the General of Cyclopes with us." He said walking to them. "And we need you too, Ella. We can't go without you." He added remembering they needed to protect her.

"Ella will go if Tyson goes." She said blushing and making the cyclop blush too.

"Of course I'll go, brother. But, do you have peanut butter in there? I like peanut butter." Added Tyson.

"We have peanut butter." Said the daughter of Athena.

"Yeah, I'll go." Said the cyclop, now less red-faced.

They were about to get in the ship when Reyna arrived to say goodbye.

Everybody in camp was there in the Forum watching. As the praetor walked down to them everybody turned silence and followed her with their eyes.

"Very well," said Reyna facing the seven demigods "you have everything you need and you have made your plans, nothing remains except for us to wish you luck and let you go on your quest. We hope everything goes well and you don't have much trouble getting to Greece and finding what you have to fight there. If you ever need our help just contact with us. Goodbye demigods, and may the gods look after you."

We said goodbye for the last time to our friends on camp and boarded the Argo II. It looked just like a normal ship on the inside, just that it was a bit more electronic and modern. Next to the pilot's wheel was a keyboard, a monitor, aviation controls, a dubstep soundboard and, were those motion-control sensors that came with a Wii?

"Wow, this is crazy! Good crazy, I mean." Said Frank looking around the warship.

"Thanks, it's all my work. And some of the Hephaestus cabin guys helped too." Said Leo picking up the stairs and closing the door of the ship behind him. "Piper can show you around while I lift us up if you want too." He said watching Piper expectantly.

"Yeah, sure. Follow me" she said guiding them to a metal structure that looked like a house.

Inside there were comfy sofas and a flat screen TV with video games consoles under it and millions of games. There was a modern kitchen in the other room.

There were three different rooms downstairs just for sleeping. Each with two bunk beds and a TV. In one room slept Annabeth and Piper, and Hazel and Ella were taking the other two beds. And in the other room were Leo, Jason and-

"Hey! Who are these?" Yelled a middle aged satyr with beady eyes standing up from his bed where he was watching the TV when they entered the room.

"Relax, coach Hedge! They are friends. This is Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend, he's from Camp Half-Blood. And these are Hazel and Sam- I mean, Frank." Said Piper blushing.

The buff satyr seated again and kept watching his TV program.

"He's Gleeson Hedge, protector of Piper, Jason and Leo." Said Annabeth pointing the satyr. "Here sleeps Jason, coach Hedge and Leo. Who is taking the other bed?" asked Annabeth watching Percy, Frank and Tyler.

"The other room is empty?" asked Percy. Annabeth nodded. " Tyson and I can take that room. If you don't care, Frank. You can sleep there with us if you like." The boy said watching his Canadian-Chinesse friend.

"Yeah, well. I don't know the other guys, so I could sleep with you." He said waiting for Percy's acceptance.

"Sure. Let's take your stuff there." Said Piper guiding them to the other room.

They choose a bed and left their bags there. Then they got back to the deck so see how everything was going.

They found Leo on the controllers and Jason looking down the boat side. Piper walked to him immediately, so nobody else went near them. Everybody could see they had something.

Leo was typing some letters on the keyboard and shaking the Nintendo Wii controlers. When the demigods walked to him he turned to face them but without stoping what he was doing at the monitor.

"How's everything? You liked my baby?" He said looking to the Camp Jupiter newcomers.

"It's great! I love it. I missed all this technology." Said Frank enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it's great." Agreed Percy. "So, what can we help you with?"

"Oh, don't worry. I've got everything under control. I'm just adjusting some things so we can fly on automatic and I'll be done until we arrive to Greece. You can go chill on the TV room. I'll meet you there when I finish to make some plans for when we arrive." Said Leo turning to the monitor and typing more words.

"When would that be approximately?" Asked Hazel.

"In about five days in full speed. We have a long trip to come." Answered Leo turning to look at her.


End file.
